Paladin of Tyranny
Paladin of Tyranny Class Skills The paladin of tyranny’s class skills are Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skills Per Level: 2+Int modifier Weapon and Armor Proficency Paladin of tyranny’s are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Evil (Ex) The power of a paladin of tyranny’s aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin of tyranny level. Detect Good (SP) At will, a paladin of tyranny can use detect good, as the spell. A paladin of tyranny can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is good, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin of tyranny does not detect good in any other object or individual within range. Smite Good (Su) Once per day, a paladin of tyranny can call out to the powers of good to aid her in her struggle against good. As a swift action, the paladin of tyranny chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the paladin of tyranny adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin of tyranny level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite good is an outsider with the good subtype, an good-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin of tyranny possesses. Regardless of the target, smite good attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite good is in effect, the paladin of tyranny gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin of tyranny targets a creature that is not good, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite good effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin of tyranny rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the paladin of tyranny may smite good one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: paladin of tyranny, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Divine Grace (Su) At 2nd level, a paladin of tyranny gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (if any) on all Saving Throws. Deadly Touch (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, a paladin of slaughter can cause wounds with a successful touch attack. Each day she can deal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her paladin level x her Charisma bonus. An opponent subjected to this attack can make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 paladin level + paladin's Cha modifier) to halve the damage dealt. Alternatively, a paladin of tyranny can use any or all of this power to cure damage to undead creatures, just as an inflict wounds spell does. This power otherwise functions identically to the paladin's lay on hands ability.'' Debilitating Aura (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, a paladin of slaughter radiates a malign aura that causes enemies within 10 feet of her to take a -1 penalty to Armor Class. This ability otherwise functions identically to the paladin's aura of courage class feature. Divine Health (Ex) At 3rd level, a paladin of tyranny is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases, including mummy rot. Cruelty (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, an paladin of tyranny can select one cruelty. Each cruelty adds an effect to the paladin of tyranny’s touch of corruption ability. Whenever the paladin of tyranny uses touch of corruption to deal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effect from one of the cruelties possessed by the paladin of tyranny. This choice is made when the touch is used. The target receives a Fortitude save to avoid this cruelty. If the save is successful, the target takes the damage as normal, but not the effects of the cruelty. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the paladin of tyranny’s level + the paladin of tyranny’s Charisma modifier. At 3rd level, the paladin of tyranny can select from the following initial cruelties. Fatigued: The target is fatigued. Shaken: The target is shaken for 1 round per level of the paladin of tyranny. Sickened: The target is sickened for 1 round per level of the paladin of tyranny. At 6th level, an paladin of tyranny adds the following cruelties to the list of those that can be selected. Dazed: The target is dazed for 1 round. Diseased: The target contracts a disease, as if the paladin of tyranny had cast contagion, using his paladin of tyranny level as his caster level. Staggered: The target is staggered for 1 round per two levels of the paladin of tyranny. At 9th level, a paladin of tyranny adds the following cruelties to the list of those that can be selected. Cursed: The target is cursed, as if the paladin of tyranny had cast bestow curse, using his paladin of tyranny level as his caster level. Exhausted: The target is exhausted. The paladin of tyranny must have the fatigue cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Frightened: The target is frightened for 1 round per two levels of the paladin of tyranny. The paladin of tyranny must have the shaken cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Nauseated: The target is nauseated for 1 round per three levels of the paladin of tyranny. The paladin of tyranny must have the sickened cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Poisoned: The target is poisoned, as if the paladin of tyranny had cast poison, using the paladin of tyranny’s level as the caster level. At 12th level, an paladin of tyranny adds the following cruelties to the list of those that can be selected. Blinded: The target is blinded for 1 round per level of the paladin of tyranny. Deafened: The target is deafened for 1 round per level of the paladin of tyranny. Paralyzed: The target is paralyzed for 1 round. Stunned: The target is stunned for 1 round per four levels of the paladin of tyranny. These abilities are not cumulative. For example, a 12th-level paladin of tyranny’s touch of corruption ability deals 6d6 points of damage and might also cause the target to become fatigued, dazed, poisoned, or diseased. Once a cruelty is chosen, it can’t be changed. Channel Negative Energy (Su) When a paladin of tyranny reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to channel negative energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of her lay on hands ability. A paladin of tyranny uses her level as her effective cleric level when channeling positive energy. This is a Charisma-based ability. Spells Beginning at 4th level, a paladin of tyranny gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the paladin of tyranny spell list. A paladin of tyranny must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a paladin of tyranny must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a paladin of tyranny’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the paladin of tyranny’s Charisma modifier. Spellcasting: Replace the paladin of tyranny's spell list with the following spell list: 1st - bane, corrupt weapon, create water, curse water, detect poison, detect undead, divine favor, doom, endure elements, inflict light wounds, magic weapon, protection from chaos, protection from good, read magic, resistance, virtue; 2nd - bull's strength, cure light wounds, darkness, delay poison, eagle's splendor, hold person, inflict moderate wounds, owl's wisdom, resist energy, undetectable alignment; 3rd - bestow curse, cure moderate wounds, deeper darkness, discern lies, dispel magic, greater magic weapon, heal mount, inflict serious wounds, magic circle against chaos/good, prayer; 4th - break enchantment, cure serious wounds, dispel chaos, dispel good, dominate person, inflict critical wounds, unholy sword. A paladin of tyranny must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A paladin of tyranny may prepare and cast any spell on the paladin of tyranny spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Through 3rd level, a paladin of tyranny has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is equal to her paladin of tyranny level – 3 Divine Bond (Sp) Upon reaching 5th level, a paladin of tyranny forms a divine bond with her god. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. The first type of bond allows the paladin of tyranny to enhance her weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of a celestial spirit for 1 minute per paladin of tyranny level. When called, the spirit causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. At 5th level, this spirit grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: axiomatic, brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, flaming burst, unholy, keen, cruel, and speed. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the spirit are determined when the spirit is called and cannot be changed until the spirit is called again. The celestial spirit imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the paladin of tyranny but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the paladin of tyranny. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A paladin of tyranny can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a celestial spirit is destroyed, the paladin of tyranny loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until she gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin of tyranny takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. The second type of bond allows a paladin of tyranny to gain the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve her in her crusade against good. This mount is usually a heavy horse (for a Medium paladin of tyranny) or a pony (for a Small paladin of tyranny), although more exotic mounts, such as a boar, camel, or dog are also suitable. This mount functions as a druid’s animal companion, using the paladin of tyranny’s level as her effective druid level. Bonded mounts have an Intelligence of at least 6. In addition to horses, a paladin of tyranny may select (at the GM’s discretion) some less ordinary creatures. A Medium paladin of tyranny can select an elk, giant seahorse, giraffe, yak or zebra as a bonded mount. A Small paladin of tyranny can select an antelope, capybara, eohippus, giant weasel, ram, reindeer, stag, or wolfdog as a bonded mount. The auspice, bodyguard, racer, and totem guide archetypes are all particularly appropriate for a paladin of tyranny’s bonded mount. Once per day, as a full-round action, a paladin of tyranny may magically call her mount to her side. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the paladin of tyranny’s level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the paladin of tyranny. A paladin of tyranny can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every 4 levels thereafter, for a total of four times per day at 17th level. At 11th level, the mount gains the fiendishcreature simple template and becomes a magical beast for the purposes of determining which spells affect it. At 15th level, a paladin of tyranny’s mount gains spell resistance equal to the paladin of tyranny’s level + 11. Should the paladin of tyranny’s mount die, the paladin of tyranny may not summon another mount for 30 days or until she gains a paladin of tyranny level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the paladin of tyranny takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Animal Companion Feats and Archetypes Consult your GM if the special animal companion feats or archetypes are allowed. The archetypes are listed here followed by the feats. Aura of Resolve (Su) At 8th level, a paladin of tyranny is immune to charm spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against charm effects. This ability functions only while the paladin of tyranny is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Tyranny (Su) At 11th level, a paladin of tyranny can expend two uses of her smite good ability to grant the ability to smite good to all allies within 10 feet, using her bonuses. Allies must use this smite good ability by the start of the paladin of tyranny’s next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Good creatures gain no benefit from this ability. Aura of Faith (Su) At 14th level, a paladin of tyranny’s weapons are treated as good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. Any attack made against an enemy within 10 feet of her is treated as good-aligned for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. This ability functions only while the paladin of tyranny is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Aura of Righteousness (Su) At 17th level, a paladin of tyranny gains DR 5/good and immunity to compulsion spells and spell-like abilities. Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against compulsion effects. This ability functions only while the paladin of tyranny is conscious, not if she is unconscious or dead. Holy Champion (Su) At 20th level, a paladin of tyranny becomes a conduit for the power of her god. Her DR increases to 10/good. Whenever she uses smite good and successfully strikes an good outsider, the outsider is also subject to a banishment, using her paladin of tyranny level as the caster level (her weapon and holy symbol automatically count as objects that the subject hates). After the banishment effect and the damage from the attack is resolved, the smite immediately ends. In addition, whenever she channels positive energy or uses lay on hands to heal a creature, she heals the maximum possible amount. Code of Conduct A paladin of tyranny must be of lawful evil alignment and loses all class abilities if he ever willingly commits a good act. Additionally, a paladin of tyranny's code requires that he respect authority figures as long as they have the strength to rule over the weak, act with discipline (not engaging in random slaughter, keeping firm control over those beneath his station, and so forth), help only those who help him maintain or improve his status, and punish those who challenge authority (unless, of course, such challengers prove more worthy to hold that authority). Associates While he may adventure with characters of any evil or neutral alignment, a paladin of tyranny will never knowingly associate with good characters unless it serves his needs, nor will he continue an association with someone who consistently offends his moral code. A paladin of tyranny may accept henchmen and followers of any alignment, but may only accept cohorts who are lawful evil. Category:Class Category:Homebrew